Will Love Conquer All?
by JessRobStar
Summary: Cammie and Zach have been best friends for as long as she can remember, but will a traumatic event change everything?-R
1. Trouble Starts

Will love conquer all?

Cammie and Zach have been best friends for as long as she can remember, but will a traumatic event change everything?-R&R

Chapter 1

"Cammie!" Nick called out. I looked up, dazed. I was so out of it, daydreaming of what would later occur at Zach's place tonight. We were currently in third period, Mathematics. It was always quite boring and I'd always be on the edge of falling asleep.

"Yeah?" I say, managing to speak with my sore throat. Nick laughs as he rolls his eyes at my drowsiness.

"Wanna wake up a bit? Was curious if you wanted to go shopping with Macey and I, could really use someone there not so obsessed with clothing?" Nick says holding back a laugh.

Our current teacher was out of the classroom, printing off some copies of the homework I think he said, so really everyone was just talking to themselves which was of rare occurrence during mathematics class. I didn't enjoy mathematics very much, none of the girls were in and it was a pretty bland class, I only talked to Nick, but there's nothing like having the girls in your class. I looked around the room, the class was quite loud and rowdy, I wasn't complaining but it would sure enough echo out the corridor, and probably get one of the other teachers to come in and tell us off. But sure enough that hadn't happened yet, and I was glad.

"That sounds great. When?" I ask looking down at my watch, 1:00 only fifteen more minutes.

Nick looks at me and smiles. "Tomorrow, straight after school?" Nick replies, I nod willingly.

"Sounds great. Why are you doing Macey's dirty work though?" I ask stifling a laugh. Nick chuckles lightly "Well she's Miss Princess and can't be bothered doing it herself" Nick says in a Britain accent causing us both to burst out laughing. The bell rings suddenly as we both get up, carrying our books and head to the door. We went our separate ways to our lockers, and I see Zach waiting for me at my locker. "Hey Gallagher girl" Zach says smirking; I smile as I open my locker and put away my books. "Since when did I give you permission to call me that?" I ask as Zach smirks.

"Well I thought I was your best friend, so I could call you whatever?" Zach says as we head towards the cafeteria, I stifle a laugh. "And who said we were best friends?" I say jokingly, as Zach puts a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt. "I'm hurt Cammie" Zach says smirking as I laugh. My phone goes off, and I pull it out and answer it "Hello, its Cammie" I say trying to sound professional.

"Hey slut, I was just curious as to if you'd gotten into Zach's pants already? I mean have you looked at him? He's almost as big of a player as you are. I mean you have all the guys drooling to get in your pants, you filthy slut. Why don't you go back to your filthy job working as a prostitute? I mean you must be so good at that" Josh says over the phone, I hold back tears, thinking that we used to be an item. "Is that all you wanted to say?" I manage to say, trying to keep my confidence up, and not let him know how his words affected me. "No, that's all I wanted to say, whore" he remarks as I hang up the phone.

Zach had walked off while I was on the phone which I was grateful for. I head to the toilets; everyone must have flocked to the cafeteria, as there was nobody in the halls. When I get into the toilets I look in the mirror and have tears streaming down my face. I grab some toilet paper, and begin clearing my face, my mascara and eye liner had run. So I tried my best to clear it. But It was obvious I had been crying. His words begin running through my head.

_Filthy slut. Whore. Prostitute._

I hold back my tears and head to the cafeteria; I needed some food and would go home for the day. I had no class last, so I wouldn't be skipping school. The gang was sitting in their usual spot, I look over them and give them a fake smile, and Zach gives me a look of worry. I grab some fries and salad from the cafeteria and take a seat next to Zach. Who looks at me in the eyes as does the rest of the group.

"What's wrong Cammie?" Bex asks looking worried, I shrug it off.

"Was reapplying my eyeliner, and got myself in the eye" I lied, biting my lip. They all nod in approval except Zach who seems more sceptical.

"So um, I don't have any class next so I'm going to head home" I say, trying to make it sound casual.

"You never go home normally on a Monday when you have no class last" Zach replies looking at me. I shrug "Just would like to be home" I say shrugging as the rest of the class nod. The group begin talking and I zone out completely and before I know it the bell goes. Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Nick, and Grant head off, giving us both a wave as they leave.

"What's wrong?" Zach says looking into my eyes as I try to look away from him.

"Nothing, I told you I just got eye liner in my eye" I lie.

"Cammie, don't bullshit me. What's wrong" he asks, I shrug not wanting to tell him. Zach sighs, putting a hand through his hair. "Cammie, please" he says pleadingly.

"Josh rang me, okay?" I say raising my voice. Zach sighs again, and I just sigh, feeling like crying again. "I'm just going to head home, okay?" I say as Zach nods.

"And I'm coming too, I have no class last either, remember?" He says as we head out of the school grounds to his car. We carpool to school each day, usually I take Zach over, but today Zach drove me.

I sit in the passenger seat, and my phone beeps. New message.

Zach hops in the car and looks at me and puts an arm around me. "Do we need to get some items as well? Chocolate, ice-cream etc ?" Zach asks and I just smile.

"You know me too well Goode" I say letting out a laugh as I grab my phone out of my pocket.

_Bitch, I need a fuck, I'll pay your sorry ass five dollars-J_

I shiver and Zach looks over at me worryingly as he reverses back. He grabs my hand and lightly squeezes it. I can feel my eyes watering again, and I know I don't want to cry in front of Zach. He looks at me worryingly. "I want full details when we get to my place" he says squeezing my hand harder as I nod. I put my head against Zach's shoulder and he just smiles. Zach parks the car at the grocery store and takes his seatbelt off. But before he gets out, he kisses my forehead.

"No more crying, at least til I get back" he says, I nod as he closes the door and heads off to the supermarket

**So what do you guys think? Do you like it? I'm hoping to update this every second day, hopefully. Anyway, but um please review and tell me what you think. Also Zach and Cammie aren't dating…..yet. Please Review! :)**


	2. Time to Explain

Chapter 2

Zach comes back to the car, carrying multiple bags of groceries and I just smile as he chucks it in the back seat.

"Feeling any better?" Zach asks as he gets in the car. I simply shrug as Zach just frowns at me as he starts the car.

"So what movie are you willing to put up with?" I ask causing Zach to smirk.

"Well, as long as it's not some kids' movie, because if it is I'll kill you" Zach says causing me to laugh.

Zach stops the car at his place, and I wipe my eyes as I get out of the car along with Zach and head to the door. Zach gets his key and opens the door. I'd been to Zach's house so many times it just wasn't awkward and was like a second house to me. I walk with Zach to the kitchen as he gets out all the food, chocolate, ice-cream, a few packets of lollies, and microwave popcorn. Zach looks over at me and pulls me in for a hug; he was so warm and smelt so nice. Zach pulls away and looks at me, my eyes still watery. "You're freezing Cammie!" Zach says stifling a laugh, I smile worryingly

"Go to my room, and grab one of my sweaters" Zach says as I simply nod thanking him. I rush to his room, and head to his closet grabbing one of his thick grey sweaters, it's so warm, and smells so much of Zach I cling to it. I head to the lounge room and see Zach there holding a cup of hot chocolate, popcorn, ice-cream and chocolate on the table. Zach smirks when he sees me as I take a seat on the couch next to him as Zach passes me my hot chocolate.

"Thank you Zach, I really appreciate it" I say managing to smile. Zach nods looking into my sapphire eyes which were watering. "So, what did he say?" Zach asks as I simply sigh.

"He called me and called me a slut, whore, prostitute. And then he just he messages me, and he's just like do you wanna fuck, I'll give your sorry ass 5 dollars for it-" I say before breaking into tears, Zach just puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. "Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be okay" he says gently putting his hand through my hair to calm me down. "Fuck, Zach why do I have to be such an idiot, why is it that no matter what I do, I seem to always be the victim?" I ask as Zach just holds me closer "You aren't. Josh Is a complete tool, he's going to get what's coming to him, I promise" Zach says reassuringly. I shrug, as I manage to pull myself together, wiping my eyes.

"Thank you Zach, you are such an amazing friend" I say looking up at Zach who just smirks.

"Anytime Gallagher girl, you want to pick out a horrendous movie?" Zach says as I just laugh, looking at the movies he'd pulled out. "What about Percy Jackson and the lightning thief?" I suggest as Zach just rolls his eyes. "Really? Let me guess, just want to watch it because of a hot guy?" Zach says and I just laugh, looking deeply into Zach's eyes. "Well I already get a taste of that anyway" I spill out as Zach just looks at me and smirks. "I mean, um-" I say but Zach stops me putting a finger to my mouth. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it" Zach says smirking as I just roll your eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself Zachary" I say as Zach just laughs.

"Oh I plan to, Gallagher girl" Zach says.

**So what did you think? Short chapter I know, but I wanted it to be more of a light chapter! Please R&R!**


	3. Family Dinners

Chapter 3

I let out a yawn, as the movie ends, it was pretty good but I was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Zach, I'd better go. I'm supposed to be having the neighbours over for dinner, so I should really be heading back" I say, as Zach just nods getting up alongside me.

"You text me if he says anything else. I'm always here" Zach says pulling me in for a hug which I gladly accept, smelling him he smelt so nice and was so warm, then I remember his sweater. I grab it at the bottom and begin taking it off when Zach shakes his head.

"You can have it if you want, I don't wear it that much anyway" Zach says smirking, I thank him vigorously as I head out the door. Zach's place wasn't too far away from mine, so I could easily walk so I grab out my iPod from my pocket, and plug it in to my ears and begin listening to music as I hurry along home. I get back quite quickly and see Mum waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hello honey, how are you?" she asks as I just fake a smile.

"I'm good thanks, just came home from Zach's" I reply simply as she just rolls her eyes.

"What?" I ask as she just shakes her head.

"Nothing Cam. Go get changed, they should be here in about fifteen minutes" Mum says as I nod heading up the stairs to my bedroom. I quickly get dressed into a flowy dark blue tank top and jeans, and put on a cardigan. I look at myself in the mirror, my bun was about to fall out so I pull it out and let my hair loose as my curls fall loose. I head back down stairs and hear a knock on the door I look over at mum and she points in the direction of the door suggesting I answer it. My neighbours were at the door, Mr Geong and Mrs Geong. They were both old friends of Mum and Dad and had been coming around every Thursday since before I could remember.

"Hello Cammie, how are you today?" Mr Geong asks as he shakes my hand vigorously, I smile reassuringly. "I'm pretty good thanks, yourself?" I ask politely as Mr Geong smiles.

"Quite good, what is your lovely mother cooking us tonight?" He asks as I just shrug,

"I'm not sure to be honest, I only got home about five minutes ago" I say letting out a laugh.

"Oh, where have you been?" Mrs Geong asks as I shrug non heartedly.

"My friend, Zach's house" I say as Mr and Mrs Geong roll there eyes.

"What?" I say a smile spread across my face as they both laugh.

"Dinner's ready" Mum calls out, as we head into the dining area. I take a seat, as Mr and Mrs Geong sit opposite me smiling. Mum comes out holding two plates of shepherd's pie. I look up at her and smile. She passes Mr and Mrs Geong there plates and goes back to the kitchen to grab more. There was already a jug of water, as well as a bottle of coke on the table. I wait for mum to come back with both of our plates before opening the coke. I poor Mr and Mrs Geong a glass, as well as Mum who thanks me.

"Thank you Rachel, this looks delicious" Mrs Geong says as Mum just smiles sweetly.

"Well I hope so! Eat up!" She says a big smile on her face.

**So I know this has been a long time coming but it was really hard to write, and I was blocked. And I know this is sad for the third chapter but I do have plans in the making I just needed a fill in chapter, and I PROMISE I'll have the next chapter completed ASAP. Please Review **


End file.
